If Seiko Lived
by EremikaShipper4Life
Summary: A friendship, not yuri, fic of if Naomi had been able to save Seiko when she was hung. First Corpse party fanfic. PLEASE review and read! No flames.


**Author's Note: So this is a oneshot. Basically what would happen is Naomi saved Seiko after she was hanged. This is written in "Game dialogue" **

"Naomi!-Seiko

She saw Naomi on the floor throwing up violently beside a corpse. Seiko rushed over and knelt down placing a comforting hand on Naomi's back.

"Naomi! Are you all right?"-Seiko

Suddenly, to Seiko's horror Naomi shot a hateful glare at her. Seiko had never seen that look before in Naomi's eyes, and she never wanted to again.

"Where the hell were you?!"-Naomi

"I was almost killed just now! Together forever, my ass!"-Naomi

"Naomi..."-Seiko

"Shut up! You left me to die back there! What's with you always smirking when we're in this horrible place?!"-Naomi

Naomi then turned away, trembling with rage

"Naomi..."-Seiko

Seiko stood up, feeling numb. Literally numb to the bone.

Naomi's angry voice and the words she said went through Seiko's heart like a knife.

"Naomi...I was just..I just wanted you to rest..."-Seiko

"NO! The Naomi I know would never say such things!"-Seiko

Seiko then turned on her heel sobbing running away. Naomi came to her senses and looked see Seiko's figure grow darker and vanish.

"Seiko..."-Naomi

Naomi shook, feeling as if she had woken up from a bad dream.

"Why...why did I say such horrible things to Seiko?"-Naomi

"I have to apologize..."-Naomi

Naomi got to her feet shakily and walked down the hall.

Seiko walked through the hallway shaking, tears still in her eyes.

"She must hate me..."-Seiko

"After all I'm an annoying friend..."-Seiko

Seiko then blinked hearing someone in the darkness.

"Someone...is calling me"-Seiko

Naomi walked through the hall looking for Seiko. She then saw the girls bathroom.

"Maybe Seiko went in there..."-Naomi

Naomi opened the door and saw one of the stall doors closed.

"Seiko!"-Naomi

Naomi walked over

"Seiko about earlier..."-Naomi

Naomi blinked hearing a strange sound...like a creaking.

"Seiko...?"-Naomi

Naomi opened the stall door slowly, and she gasped in horror her eyes growing wide and her pupils growing small.

There in the stall, Seiko was hanging from a noose. Her eyes wide open and her tongue slightly sticking out from strangling.

"SEIKO! WHY?!"-Naomi

Naomi grabbed her head in complete frustration..why had she hung herself?!

"...*cough*...*hack*...*wheeze*"-Seiko

"...! Seiko, you're still alive?!"-Naomi

"...*cough*...I-I-'m...*hack*...s-s-s-s-so-sorry..."-Seiko

"No! Don't you dare apologize! I'm the one who has to say sorry!"-Naomi

"I got to get this off of you!"-Naomi

In her panic she wasn't thinking clearly and pulled at Seiko's body.

"...*hack*...*wheeze*...!"-Seiko

"Aahhh! That's choking her more...think! Think Naomi!"-Naomi

She then thought and carefully held onto Seiko's body.

She then lifted her up and the noose came loose.

"...*gasps*...*cough*...*wheezes*"-Seiko

"Yes! Seiko, pull it off of you so I can pull you down!"-Naomi

Even though the noose was loose, it was still around her neck and if Naomi tried to pull her down like this again, Seiko would be strangled again.

Seiko lifted her weak arms up shakily, struggling.

"That's it! Good! Just lift it up over your neck Seiko!"-Naomi

"...*Cough*...*hack*...*wheeze*..."-Seiko

She grabbed the rope with her hand and lifted it up over her head.

As soon as it was completely off, Naomi pulled Seiko down and both girls fell onto the bathroom floor.

"Seiko...!"-Naomi

Naomi saw Seiko was suddenly not breathing or coughing. Her eyes were wide and open but no life was in there.

"No! Don't you dare die on me!"-Naomi

Naomi lay Seiko on her back and began pumping on her chest frantically. She then blew air into Seiko's mouth.

"Come on...breathe! Breathe Seiko! PLEASE!"-Naomi

She pumped on her chest again and blew a lung full of air into Seiko.

"Breathe Seiko! Breathe!"-Naomi

Seiko suddenly closed her eyes and began to cough violently.

"...*cough*...*cough*...*gasps*..."-Seiko

"Seiko! That's it, that's it! Breathe!"-Naomi

Naomi helped Seiko sit up as Seiko inhaled and exhaled heavily

Naomi rubbed Seiko's back as she gasped for air, rubbing her throat

"That's it, shhhh...just relax and breathe Seiko..there, good girl..."-Naomi

Naomi soothed Seiko for several minutes as Seiko caught her breath.

Finally she was able to talk

"N-Naomi..."-Seiko

"Seiko...Seiko! Why?!"-Naomi

Naomi threw her arms around Seiko sobbing

"Why?! Why would you try to hang yourself?!"-Naomi

When Seiko didn't reply, Naomi knew why in her head

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should have never spoke to you like that!"-Naomi

Naomi sobbed heavily, crying nonstop as she held onto Seiko.

"Naomi..."-Seiko

Naomi pulled away to look at Seiko. Seiko's expression was of...worry and yet also relief but also confusion. Even a hint of fear.

"Seiko?"-Naomi

"I didn't hang myself..."-Seiko

"What?! Who did this to you?!"-Naomi

Seiko hesitated starring at Naomi

"You did..."-Seiko

Naomi's eyes grew wide in shock and her heart skipped a beat

"What?!"-Naomi

"That's impossible...I don't remember..."-Naomi

"I knew it wasn't really you though...your eyes...they were someone else's eyes...you must have been possessed by the spirits of this place"-Seiko

"Seiko...I did this to you...Seiko!"-Naomi

Naomi pulled Seiko into a hug sobbing

"I'm...*sob*...so sorry!"-Naomi

Seiko rubbed Naomi's back and buried her face in the crook of Naomi's neck

"Seiko...!"-Naomi

Naomi's tears of guilt and sorrow soon turned to tears of happiness...she was able to save Seiko.

"Naomi, its all right. You were controlled"-Naomi

"Seiko..."-Naomi

Naomi held her tighter to herself, afraid to let go of Seiko. She was terrified if she let go of her friend, she would lose her again.

Seiko never felt so safe before in her life...she felt so safe being held in Naomi's arms.

The two best friends overcame the darkness of Heavenly Host Elementary, their friendship was strong enough and it beat the overwhelming darkness.

**Author's Note: From then on, Seiko survives of course! Yay! She and Naomi get out of there together**


End file.
